Secrets We Keep
by nickimonkey
Summary: Kensi kept a huge secret from Deeks for nine months. Now six years later she returns to NCIS, will Marty Deeks finally learn the truth? *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a meet up years later fic. I already have 3 chapters written. Tell me if you like it. If you don't like it then please don't read**

* * *

Kensi screamed in pain. "God! That hurt like a bitch."

Nell laughed. Trying to lighten the mood "Be careful or her first word might be bitch."

Kensi just sent her a glare.

She recoiled. "What are you naming her?"

Kensi smiled. "Help me, Either Aleeah Nova or Kaylee Alexa?"

Nell smiled. "I like Aleeah Nova. It's unique. Kinda like how Kensi is."

Kensi groaned. "I hate Deeks for going this to me."

Nell raised her eyebrow. "Shouldn't you tell him? After all this is his baby too."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "He wouldn't care. He is dating Selena now. He doesn't love me anymore."

Kensi screamed again. "The night I was going to tell him I was pregnant. I caught him having sex with someone who I thought I knew in our bed."

Kensi sighed. "I can't be around him or at NCIS anymore. It was hard enough to look at him when I was pregnant. It will be a hundred times harder now."

Nell nodded. Knowing if you push Kensi she will kill you. And she didn't want that.

Kensi grabbed her stomach tightly. "Why can't I have a C-Section? I just want my little girl already."

Nell smiled. "I know you do. You just have to be patient."

Kensi screamed. "Damn it. It hurts so fucking much. I just want this over."

Callen walked in. "How are you doing Mommy? Is she almost here?"

Kensi shook her head. "I wish. I've been in labor for almost 12 hours. She better stop being stubborn and hurry up and come already."

Callen smiled. "Aww. She's already like her Mommy! How cute is that."

Nell raised her hand after Callen was done. "You never told us what happened that day."

Kensi shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. You both know it is a tough subject for me."

Callen crossed his arms. "We have a right to know what exactly is making you leave your dream."

Kensi whined. "Cal please. If you love me you will not make me relive the most painful moment in my life."

Callen smiled. "I promise Kens. After this you will never have to speak of it again."

* * *

Kensi walked into the house after a long day of interviews.

She was so tired that all she wanted to do was sleep.

The phone started ringing and she sighed, answering the phone. Kensi just wanted to be left alone. "Hello?"

Jack smiled. Kensi's voice always brightened up his day. "Hey Kens."

Kensi smiled. "Jack, what is it? I'm seriously about to fall asleep and pass out right now."

"Have you seen Sel today? She didn't come home." Jack asked.

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Like I care. I don't really like her at the moment. She is getting a little to close to my boyfriend nowadays."

Jack perked up. Slightly hoping Marty and Kensi broke up so he could date Kensi again. "Are you going to tell her?"

Kensi sighed. "I plan to after I wake up from a quick power nap."

Jack sighed. They were only going to get stronger once Deeks found out, weren't they? All of Jack's chances with Kensi could go down the toilet after what happens tonight.

Jack tried to shrug the thought out of his mind. "Call me after you do."

Kensi nodded even though Jack couldn't see it and hung up.

That is when she heard noises coming from their room. Kensi thought it was just Marty giving himself some pleasure without her.

Kensi walked in and screamed in horror. Her boyfriend and the father of her child was what looks like having sex with his best friend. "What the fuck is this?"

Selena and Marty stopped what they were doing and tried to cover themselves up.

Marty ran to her and grabbed her hand. "Kens, please. It isn't what it looks like."

Kensi shook her head. She didn't want to believe it. "What is it then?"

Selena spoke up, getting cocky at the same time. "It is sex idiot."

Kensi slapped Selena to silence her. "How long Deeks?"

Marty looked at his feet. "3 weeks."

Kensi threw her arms up and yelled. "We were only engaged for a month! Was I not good enough?"

Marty sighed. He was always the one that was wrong. "You were pulling away from me."

Kensi groaned. If Marty knew the whole story he would understand. "I had my reasons Martin!"

But it's too late for that now. "Even then it doesn't give to permission to cheat on me with your best friend."

Marty grabbed her hand, hoping to further explain himself. "We can work this out."

Kensi took off her ring and threw it at Deeks. "Not after what you just did to me. I can't believe I promised myself to you! I'm done! " She said, walking out of the apartment.

* * *

Nell was shocked. Her Shaggy would never do that to Kensi. "He tried to deny it when you saw it?"

Kensi nodded as she grabbed her stomach tightly.

Callen hated seeing his best friend in pain. Kensi was like her baby sister for god sake.

He pushed the button to call for a doctor. "Okay. I'm sick of this."

Kensi laughed lightly. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

The doctor came in and Callen practically tackled him. "Please tell me she is ready to push! I'm begging you!"

Nell pulled Callen back so the doctor could do his job. He nodded. "She's ready."

Kensi took a deep breathe. She couldn't believe this was finally happening.

Kensi screamed and pushed down when she felt the baby move down.

Callen smiled and held Kensi's hand. He was going to be an uncle in just a few minutes.

Kensi laid back and rested after she felt her daughter's head come out. She needed a little rest.

Callen looked down at in between Kensi's legs. "Aww. Kens, she has your hair."

Kensi groaned. "G. Callen! If you value your life. You will fucking remove your head from between my vagina."

Callen quickly snapped upright because he didn't want to have Kensi murder him.

The doctor smiled. "Two more and your daughter will be here Miss Blye."

Kensi nodded and pushed down. Moaning as she felt the shoulders slip out.

She panted and shook her head. "I can't do it anymore. Not without him."

Nellsmiled. "Yes you can. You are the strongest person we know. Plus you said you wanted to do this without him and you are going to whether you like it or not. Now push damn it! So I could finally hold my niece."

Kensi laughed and pushed one last time. Her daughter slipping out into the doctor's arms.

The doctor cleaned off the baby girl and placed her into her mother's awaiting arms.

Callen looked at the baby in amazement. "She's beautiful Kensi."

The doctor smiled. "Do you have a name for her yet?"

Kensi never took her eyes off of the baby girl in her arms. "Aleeah Nova. Her name is Aleeah Nova Blye."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is OOC on Deeks part. I know he would never hurt her but I needed some sort of plot.**

**I promise this will get better**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you guys like this story. I worked very hard on it. The first four chaps were originally Camren. That is the reason for the possible wrong names. Though I'm gonna rewrite the other 2. So please bare with me.  
**

* * *

Life was hard for Kensi the past six years. Sometimes she didn't know how she got through it.

She had a big house but was working to get the things she wanted herself. Kensi wasn't about to use anymore of her mom's money. Shee already did enough for her

She was dating Jack againfor the past few years in order to try to get over Marty. But it never worked.

Aleeah was a clone of Kensi except she had Deeks's eyes color and infectous smile

After her daughter was in her room, Kensi sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

"NCIS Agent Marty Deeks saved a women from a burning buliding."

"Apparently the victim was a relative of his fiance Selena Larsen."

Kensi sighed and turned off her TV. She wanted to throw the remote into the wall. In fact she lightly threw it on the other side of the couch.

Kensi hated seeing Deeks everywhere she went. Though she knew that was a hard thing to come by. It just reminded her of everything.

Thankfully their daughter looked almost exactly like her and you could hardly tell she was related to Deeks in anyway.

She was shook out of her thoughts by her daughter asking. "Mommy, who was that?"

Kensi winced but shook her head anyway. "I don't know baby. The announcer said he was Marty Deeks ….I think. I've never seen him before in my life."

Aleeah smiled and looked at the TV as if it was still on. "Oh I know him! He is Uncle Callen's friend. I think he is cute for a old guy."

Kensi laughed at her daughter's revaluation. "You aren't the only one." She thought to herself.

Aleeah pouted when her mother didn't answer her. She didn't like when Kensi was like this. "But you must know him."

Kensi sighed. Of course Aleeah would keep pressing the subject. "I wasn't on the team when he joined." She lied

Aleeah sighed too. "Mommy. I want to go somewhere."

Kensi smiled. "Where do you want to go princess?"

Kensi took a deep breath. Whenever she heard or said the word princess, she would get flashbacks of Deeks calling her that.

Only she wasn't his princess anymore. Selena was.

Aleeah nodded towards to TV as if it was obvious. "NCIS Headquarters."

Kensi felt all the blood leave her face. "No baby. We can't go there."

Aleeah pouted. "Why not? I love hearing about it. I want to see it for myself."

Kensi snapped. Even though she didn't mean to. "Aleeah, I said no."

Aleeah teared up. Kensi never really yelled at her before. "I wish my daddy was here. He would let me go." She ran upstairs.

Kensi sighed and put her head in her hands. This whole situation was so messed up.

* * *

Callen sighed. "What are you going to do Kens? It's been six years. Lee should know about Deeks."

Kensi shook her head. She was not having that. "No. Not now. Not ever."

Callen wanted to shake some sense into her. "She has a right to know. She's been asking about her father for awhile now."

Kensi clenched her fist. "I would rather kill myself before I would let that ass anywhere near my little girl."

Callen rolled his eyes. "I think you are scared to see him again because you are still in love with him."

When Kensi looked down to avoid Callen's eyes. He laughed. "I knew it. I can see it in your eyes whenever you see him."

Kensi laughed. "It wouldn't matter now. He's engaged to Selena. Deeks doesn't love me anymore and I highly doubt he ever will again. No matter if he knows the truth or not." She said, trying to convince herself that that could be true.

Callen smiled at his friend. "I can take Ali to OSP if you don't want to."

Kensi sighed. "No G. He can't find out like this."

Callen hugged his surrogate sister. "She won't find out the truth unless you are ready to. I will make sure of that. I will just say she is my niece. Which is true."

Kensi sighed. "I'll go with you."

Callen was confused about the sudden change. "Why?"

"I have to face him sometime and Hetty wants to talk to me."

Callen leaned back. "This is going to be an interesting day tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: Again if you dont like please do not read. No hard feelings. If you see any wrong names just let me know and I'll fix it.  
**

**Also I have a reason why Deeks cheated. It will be explained in chapter 3**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've seriously never had this many reviews on one chapter so thank you.  
**

**Italics are the daydreams Deeks is having**

* * *

Marty Deeks woke up and looked around at his surroundings in his bedroom.

It was still the same house he lived in ten years ago but something about it was missing.

He turned to face the other side, which was empty then it hit him.

She wasn't here with him, the love of his life, Kensi Marie Blye, was no where to be seen. He hasn't seen her in seven years.

All because he made a choice to sleep with a psychotic bitch in order to protect her.

Obviously he couldn't tell her she could have been hurt even worse if she knew.

Or she would shoot Selena in the head and he again would be seen as the wimp who couldn't protect his girl.

He didn't want to have Kensi get killed by Selena. Even though he hates it, it is best she left.

The pain of Kensi being dead would be a thousand times harder then the fact that she left him.

He wanted to see her but every time he tried Selena threatened to slit her throat.

Marty knew Kensi thought Selena was his girlfriend but that was not true.

He just told Sam to tell her that because he knew she would stay away and he needed her safe.

Apparently Selena was someone that the team had thrown in jail before he joined.

She had gotten a makeover so she wouldn't be reconized and used him to get revenge on Kensi,

Marty got up and thought about that day. It had to be the worse day of his life and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and whispered. "We would be married with two kids by now."

* * *

_Kensi was freaking out even though she hated to admit it. "Mom, I don't know if I could do this."  
_

_Julia held her daughter's shoulders. "You can do this. You love him."_

_Kensi took a deep breath. "I need Dad."_

_Julia smiled. "He is always with you Kens."_

_Sam walked in. "Is the beautiful bride ready?"_

_Kensi nodded and they proceeded to walk down the aisle._

_'Shes breathtaking.' Marty thought to himself. _

_"I love you." He whispered when she reached him. _

_"I love you too." She whispered back. _

_"Kensi, I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you. You are the person I care most about in the world. I realized it some time ago when you were kidnapped. We had just started dating and I thought Hetty made you leave because of us. I almost lost you once. Hell, I thought I did lose you. I don't want to ever think about losing you again."_

_"If someone told me before I met you I would be thinking of marriage again they were insane. If someone told me that I would marry a guy I met undercover I would punch them in the nose. But here we are and I wouldn't have it any other way. It wasn't conventual but to me it was perfect. I guess G. was right. I was smitten with Wannabe Wyler and the family we were going to create. I love you Marty." She placed his hand on her stomach. _

_Marty knew what that meant but he wasn't going to say anything yet. _

_"You may kiss the bride."_

_Marty kissed Kensi deeply before spinning her around and whispering in her ear. "We are going to have a baby."_

* * *

_Kensi rolled her eyes at Nell and Eric fighting over something._

_She wanted to curse the day her husband got her pregnant again. He know how much she hates not being in the field._

_Kensi smiled when the door opened. But pouted when it revealed her daughter. "You are suppose to be sleeping. _

_The six year old crossed her arms. "I'm not tired Mommy."_

_Kensi raised an eyebrow. "How many Twinkies did you have?"_

_The girl looked down. "I had four. I think."_

_Eric laughed. "She really is your daughter."_

_Kensi sent a glare his way and he instantly shut up._

_she turned back to her daughter. "Aleeah Nova Deeks! What did Mommy say about eating her Twinkies?"_

_"Not to. But I wanted to be up when Daddy got back. Since I couldn't go with him this time."_

_Kensi smiled. Aleeah was a major Daddy's Girl like she was, except Marty didn't teach their daughter the things she learned. _

_Nell smiled. "Baby. Why don't you go burn off the sugar."_

_Aleeah perked up. "Can we go to the gun range and teach me how to use a gun?"__  
_

_Kensi's eyes widened. "No!" She didn't want to expose her daughter to that part of her life just yet. And she knows about Marty and his dad. _

_Nell laughed at Kensi's reaction. "I was thinking you could run a few laps."_

_Aleeah nodded and ran out of the room. That is when the boys walked in. _

_Callen smirked. "What is going on in here?"_

_Kensi pointed at Deeks. "You daughter almost gave me a heart attack."_

_Marty ran to her side. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay? What did Ali do?"_

_Kensi rolled her eyes. "We are fine. She wants to learn how to used a gun."_

_Marty laughed. "That makes her more your daughter then mine."_

_Kensi rubbed her stomach. "I hope this one is more like you."_

_Marty kissed her. "A few more months til we find out."_

* * *

Marty's normal 15 minute drive to work seemed extra long because he was trying to get thoughts of his dream life with Kensi out of his mind.

It didn't help that there was a Justin Bieber medley on the radio.

When he parked he had to do a double take because he thought he saw Kensi's car.

He walked in to headquarters and saw a sleeping child on Sam's lap.

That wasn't really out of the ordinary but the child looked nothing like him. the girl looked like she could be Kensi's.

It was whenMarty turned to say something to Callen that his eyes were something he never expected to see again. Kensi Blye sitting at her old desk, eating a Twinkie.

In his shocked state Marty somehow managed to mutter one word. "Kensalina..."

* * *

**A/N: Kensi is back at her old desk. Does that means she has her job back? Will she tell him Aleeah is his or lie and say shes Jack's? Though I think when he hears her name he will figure it out. **

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is! The moment you have all been waiting for. I'm kind of nervous about this. **

* * *

Kensi smirked at the look on Marty's face. He always used to act this way around her. "Good morning Martin."

Marty was still in shock. He cannot believe this is happening. "What? How?"

Kensi was sort of hurt by that. "Well, Hetty asked me if I could take my job back. Be your partner again. But if you don't want that I can just grab my stuff and leave."

Marty shook his head. "No Kens, I didn't mean it like that. I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this. It's been so long."

Callen laughed sarcastically and muttered under his breath but loud enough that everyone could hear. "And whose fault would that be?"

Marty rolled his eyes. "You don't know the whole story Callen and I had my reasons for doing what I did."

Kensi scoffed. "Oh please. I didn't see a gun to your head the whole time you were ruining our relationship."

Marty was about to speak but was interrupted by a small voice. "Are you Marty?"

Marty was met with baby blue eyes that looked exactly like his. "Yes I am sweetie. What's your name?"

Aleeah giggled and laughed happily. "Name is Aleeah Nova Blye."

Marty's shock level went up tenfold after realizing that Kensi was the child's mother.

The way Kensi used to talk about the subject of kids Marty never thought she would have kids that weren't his also...Unless.

Unless this child was his and she had kept it from him all these years, which would suck big time.

Though she probably had her reasons just like he had his.

After all the girl's name was the exact name from his dream except Kensi last name instead of his. It can't be possible, can it?

Aleeah giggled and turned to her mother. "Mommy?"

Kensi turned away from Deeks and smiled at her daughter. "What is it sweetheart?"

Aleeah looked at the staircase. "Can I go upstairs and play with the computers?"

Kensi nodded her head. "I guess you can. If Auntie Nell and Uncle Eric say it's okay."

Aleeah jumped for joy as she ran up the stairs, not caring where she was going.

Kensi turned her head back to Deeks. "What were you going to say Martin?"

Marty scratched the back of his neck. "Are you sure we should talk here? Should we do this somewhere more private?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't think you should do this somewhere private. Kensi isn't the only one that needs an explanation."

Callen nodded his head. "Yeah you never gave us a full story. Or at least your side of the story."

Marty nodded his head. He knew it would come to this. That he would have to tell the truth sometime. "First I need to know is that little girl my child?"

Kensi nodded. She had to come clean. She was tired of lying about it. "She is your daughter. I'm sorry for keeping them from you but I had no choice. The day I was going to tell you was the day you cheated on me."

That made Marty feel more like a fuck up then he already did. "I did it to protect you Kensi."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "That's a horrible way to protect someone."

"Please Kens you have to believe me." Marty begged. "When have I ever purposely hurt you or lied to you without being forced in some way?"

Kensi didn't want to believe him. His story was so out there. "I still didn't see a gun to your head."

"That's because she had an invisible one to yours." Marty admitted. "She told me that if I didn't sleep with her then she would kill you."

The team gasped. Marty would never do that to Kensi unless he had a logical reason for it.

"Why haven't you contacted me since to tell me?" Kensi questioned.

"She would always find out about what I was thinking and threatened me into not going through with it."

Sam sighed. "Why not kill her?"

"I don't know where she is. I've only seen her twice after that night. She calls every time she wants something."

Callen tapped his fingers on the table. "How exactly do you know her?"

"I knew her in high school but after that we lost touch. I found out in the NCIS database that she was arrested 12 or 13 years."

Kensi thought back. "Oh I remember now. She was part of a couple who was moonlighting as drug dealers. She looked so different."

Callen looked at her. "Didn't you end up killing the boyfriend at some point?"

Kensi nodded her head. "Then it has to be her sick way of getting revenge."

Marty smiled at her. "i'm really sorry for what I did. I was trying to keep you safe. That was the most important thing to me.

For the first time in seven years Kensi felt like she could forgive him someday. But he was going to take a while. It was going to take a lot of time as partners again before she could trust him fully.

Marty ran a hand through his hair. "Now that you know all this, I hope it's not too much to ask but can I please have a relationship with my daughter?"

Kensi nodded. "I think her and I will both like that."

Marty stood there with a smirk on his face for the longest time.

"There is one thing you should know. I'm dating Jack."

Marty shrugged his shoulders. He knew she had to move on from him at some point. But he didn't get why she was moving on with someone that hurt her just as bad as he did. "Anything else?"

"She can't know you are her father yet. I don't want her to get to attached if it comes up that you're actually lying about everything you just said. You will be her Uncle Marty."

Marty knew she would say something like that since she does have trust issues with people.

"Are you done with all the grown up talk now?" Aleeah called from the top of the stairs.

Kensi laughed. "Yes we are. You can come down there. Please be careful."

Aleeah ran down the stairs as fast as she could. "What were you guys talking about?"

Marty bent down to her eye level. "Nothing too important, Princess."

* * *

**A/N: if I missed anything out of his explanation or you have any questions please message me.**

**Also when do you want Kensi's relationship with Jack to finally end? I was thinking as soon as possible because I personally don't like them together.**

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I think the reason why the last chapter was so forced was because ****he had to do it in front of the the whole team. Plus I wrote that part of it at like 5 AM.**

**Im reposting this because it didn't show up updated on my profile and on the NCIS: LA archive**

* * *

Kensi smiled when she saw Aleeah laughing and playing with Marty. That's all she ever wanted.

Her daughter wasn't like this around Jack. In fact they seem to pretend the other doesn't exist.

Kensi believes that Jack is trying to pretend their years apart never happened.

She sat down next to Nell. "I can't believe I kept them from each other."

Nell put her hand on Kensi's back. "You didn't know the truth. You were protecting yourself and your unborn child from getting hurt."

Kensi shook her head. "If I had just stayed and listened to him..."

Nell finished the sentence for her. "All three of you would be dead."

Kensi sighed. "I hate myself for not listening to him. If I did the last seven years of my life would be so different."

Nell smirked. "If you really want to you can find ways to get it back to the way it used to be."

Kensi looked at Marty throwing their child up in the air and catching her. "You bet i will do my hardest to make that happen."

Nell followed her gaze. "What will you do if you see Selena again."

Kensi whispered so no one could hear her. "I will kill the bitch. Shoot her straight in the head."

"Nell, can you and Marty watch her for a few hours while I go do something I should have done a long time ago?"

Nell nodded, not even wanting to know what Kensi was going to do.

Kensi got up out of her chair to leave. "Marty. Be careful with her. We don't need her falling."

Marty smiled and put their daughter on her feet. "I know Fern. I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Aleeah ran over to her mother. "Mommy, Uncle Marty is awesome."

Kensi laughed. "I know sweetie. He is very awesome."

Aleeah looked at the man she didn't know was her father. "Why didn't you tell me about him sooner?"

That question made Kensi feel even worse about the situation she put her daughter in.

She looked up at Marty with sad eyes, hoping he would say something. Kensi knew he was better at putting grown up matters into words children would understand.

He slightly laughed to himself before bending down to Aleeah's level. "I know I have never been around. But I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. Isn't that what really matters?"

* * *

Kensi walked into her house and rolled her eyes. There was Jack doing what he always did. Watching TV and drinking beer. "Do you do anything else besides waste your brain away?"

Jack shrugged. "You never had a problem with it before."

Kensi took his beer away from him. "Well, now I do. I get that you have PTSD but that doesn't mean you can't get off your lazy ass and find a job."

Jack scoffed at her tone. "And where exactly have you been today?"

Kensi rolled her eyes. "You are not my master. I don't have to tell you where I am every second of the day."

"I would like to know where you were today Kensi."

Kensi sighed. "If you might now I was at NCIS: Operation of Special Projects."

Jack was a little bit shocked upon hearing this. "I thought you said you weren't going back there. That it hurt too much."

Kensi put her hands on her hips. "I changed my mind. You know, people do that sometimes. And I came to the conclusion that I've been away from a job I love for too long."

Jack muttered under his breath. "The job isn't the only thing you love in that building."

Kensi looked at him like he had flown off the handle. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Jack groaned in frustration. "Do you seriously think on that big of an idiot Kensi? Everybody can fricking tell you still love him."

Kensi avoided Jack's gaze because she knew everything he just said was the truth and she didn't want to admit it. "I don't love him."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't you dare try lie to me. It's always been him. It will always be him."

Kensi hated the tone in his voice. "You can't talk to me like that. Hell, you don't even know what you're talking about."

"Like hell I do." Jack snapped at her. "I'll bet you anything that he is the father of that little brat of your."

Kensi said to gritted teeth as she tried to control her anger. "Don't you dare fucking talk about my daughter like that."

"I can talk about her anyway I want to since I'm dating her good for nothing mother." Jack said about to slap Kensi in the face.

But before he could, Kensi grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. All before slamming his face into the kitchen table. "Listen here idiot. I have stop loving you since you left me that Christmas morning. And I will never love you again."

"Marty Deeks is ten times the man you will ever be. Sure, he hurt me just as bad as you did, if not more, but unlike you he didn't do it for his own personal gain or whatever. He did it to protect the woman you love the most in this world from getting killed."

"Now get out of my house and never come back. Go back to Afghanistan or crawl in a hole for all I care. And I suggest you get new clothes and things because I am throwing out everything you have here." Kensi said before she threw Jack out of the house, slammed the door in his face and locked that chapter of her life away forever.

* * *

**A/N: Yay Jack is out of picture. I hate him so much. Now we can start working on Kensi and Marty back on track. What do you guys want to see happen next?**

**Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Fuck, this website is not my friend today. I've already tried posting this four times.**

** Anyway, this is going to be another Marty centric chapter. Give him some much needed attention.**

* * *

Marty look at his daughter, who was doing laps around the OSP center. "That kid has a lot of energy."

Nell smiled at him. "Well, she is definitely your child Shaggy."

Marty shook his head. "She doesn't look like me. All I can see is Kens."

Nell laughed. "She is like you too. Have you seen the girl talk. She doesn't shut up."

Marty rolled his eyes. "Are you saying I'm a bad influence?"

"Of course I'm not. Within three hours of being with you, she is the happiest I've seen her in her short life."

Marty couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "Daddy's Little Girl...Wow, that felt weird to say."

Eric stopped what he was doing to put his two cents in. "Well, you should get used to calling yourself that. Daddy will be your title for the rest of your life."

Marty smiled. "I wouldn't change it for anything."

Nell raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of which, how did you figure out she was your child?"

Marty shrugged her off. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Eric put his elbows on the desk. "Tell us anyway."

Marty sighed. "This morning I had a daydream of what my life would be like if I hadn't...you know."

Nell gasped. "Aww how romantic!"

Marty chuckled. "Anyway the child I pictured was about her age and had her exact name."

Nell was about to say something. But Aleeah ran over to them before she could. "Uncle Marty?"

Marty smiled. Sure, it hurt that she was calling him Uncle Marty and not Daddy but he understood. It was just something he was going to have you deal with for now. "Yes Princess?"

Aleeah giggled. "I am tired of this place. Can you take me somewhere?"

Marty looked at Nell and mouthed. "You sure it will be alright with Kensi if I take her somewhere by myself?"

Nell nodded. "It is all she ever wanted Marty."

Marty picked up the little girl. "Where do you want to go?"

"The beach." Aleeah yelled, happily.

As he walked out of the room Marty heard Eric whisper to Nell. "Like father, like daughter."

* * *

Marty got Aleeah out of her car seat that he had borrowed from Nell's car.

He was glad Nell had told him there was already a bathing suit in her backpack.

Marty put her down. "What do you want to do first?"

Aleeah shook her head to signal that she didn't know.

Marty laughed. "You are so much like your mother."

Aleeah looked at him. "You know Mommy well, don't you?"

Marty nodded. "Yes I do. At one time I was very important to her."

"Do you love her?"

Marty laughed. Aleeah had obviously gotten her parents good interrogation skills. "Very much so."

Aleeah perked up. "I know what I want to do."

Marty laughed. "And what is that?"

"Can we go swimming Daddy?"

Marty thought he would stop breathing. "What was that Aleeah?"

Aleeah froze. Maybe she wasn't supposed to say that. "I called you Daddy. That is what you are, isn't it?"

Marty sighed but nodded his head. He didn't want to keep this from her anymore. "I am your father. How did you figure it out?"

Aleeah sent him a glare that matched Kensi's to a tee. "I'm not stupid. I have your eyes."

Marty laughed. "I know you aren't. You are a very smart girl."

"I know I haven't been around. Just know that it isn't your fault. I will never leave you again."

Aleeah nodded and hugged her father. "I know you won't."

She pulled away. "Can we go swimming now Daddy?" Aleeah asked him again.

That word was like music to his ears. Marty picked Aleeah up and threw her over his shoulder. "Your wish is my command Princess Ali." He said, running towards the water.

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy. Aleeah figured it out all on her own. Smart girl. How long do you think it will take Kensi to figure out that her daughter knows the truth?**

**Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: We could have a big turning point in the one so read it very carefully.**

* * *

Kensi walked into OSP, which was quiet. Too quiet. "Where is everything? This place looks abandoned."

Nell looked down as she always did if she had done something wrong.

Kensi raised her eyebrow at Nell's action. "Do you know where everyone is?"

Nell did look up slightly but not into Kensi's eyes. "I know Marty took Ali to the beach."

Kensi smiled at the thought of her two favorite people being together. "Why aren't you looking at me Nell. If you think you did something wrong letting her go with him, you didn't."

Nell shrugged her shoulders. "I figured you didn't want them being around each other without you there. Because the more they are alone the more time she will have to find out the truth about who he is."

Kensi hugged her best friend. "It doesn't matter when she finds out. She's going to find out someday."

Nell breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. I was on edge for like an hour."

Kenzie smiled and laughed. "You can be so silly sometimes. It's one of the things I love most about you."

Nell blushed and looked down. "Why thank you for the compliment Princess Kensi."

Kensi shook her finger. "No no Nellie. Even though I like you calling me that you can't call me princess. Only one person on this earth is allowed to call me that."

Nell smirked. "I'm sorry Kens. But I think Marty has a new princess he didn't tell you about."

Kensi pouted and looked down. "Do you know who his new princess is Nell?"

Aleeah ran into the room and jumped into her mother's arms. "Me! His new princess is me."

Kensi gasped. "It's you? You're the girl that stole my favorite nickname away from me?"

Aleeah nodded happily. "I quite like being a princess Mommy. It makes me feel special."

Kensi laughed. "I know sweetheart. I feel the same way. So, how was the beach."

Aleeah jumped down and started to dance around. "it was awesome. Daddy took me swimming."

Kensi looked at her daughter was wide eye. How did find out? Did he tell her without informing her first?

Aleeah looked straight into her mother's eyes and blatantly asked her. "Why did you never tell him about me? Or me about him for that matter?"

Kensi looked down at her feet. "I was scared and he hurt me really bad."

Aleeah nodded. I know what he did. I remember hearing you talk about it with someone."

Kensi sighed. She should figured her daughter to do something like that. It was like how she was when she was a kid. Always snooping around , learning information she wasn't supposed to know in the first place.

Aleeah looked around. "In the time I known him, I know he isn't the guy you made him out to be. He is nothing like Jack and he will never be."

Kiensi smiled at the little girl she created with the love of her life. "You are two smart for your own good."

Aleeah smiled and pushed her mother out of the door. "Now go talk to him. Tell him you love him too and that you have never stopped."

* * *

Kensi took a deep breath before walking into the gym. "Can we talk?"

Marty stopped doing what he was doing. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You, me, us, our daughter. Everything really."

Marty nodded. "I know we do but before that I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did."

Kensi smiled. "I know you are. The bitch put you in a horrible position. It's understandable that it was hard for you to choose between hurting me when you didn't want to or watch me die and lose me forever."

Marty took her hand. "You know I never stopped thinking about you. I couldn't get you out of my head."

Kensi relaxed at the touch. "Same here. She was the only thing that I distract myself with."

Marty looked at her. "Is that why you are dating Jack again? To try and get over little old me."

Kensi laughed and nodded. "It was but it didn't work. I has been you. It's always been you."

Marty sighed. "I'm sorry. And i'm sorry for not being there when you needed me the most."

Kensi shook her head. "I know you are. I am to. But can we stop living in the past and move forward."

Marty sat down on the floor. "I'd like that. But before we do. I want to know about my daughter."

Kensi stared down at him. "I know you do. I should have told you much earlier."

Marty pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her cheek. "You are now. That's all that matters. Start from the beginning. Tell me the basics."

Kensi intertwined their fingers. "As you know her name is Aleeah Nova Blye. Born on November 8th. But soon we will change her last name to Deeks. She is your child, after all."

Deeks smiled at his little girl having his last name. "Is anything about her me besides the eyes or is she all you?"

Kensi leaned into him. "She has your eyes and laugh. That's it. Her personality is almost all you though."

Marty was content with his life in that moment. "Then she is perfect. Just like her mom."

Kensi blushed. "I guess you can say that. You are too sweet for your own good."

Marty kissed her. "What can I say? I love you."

Kensi looked into his eyes. "I love you too. But can we take it slow this time."

Deeks nodded. "What do you say we have a family dinner tomorrow?"

Kensi smirked.. "Are you sure you want to take our daughter with us on a date?"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Kensi and Deeks are on the mend. When do you want Jack and or Selena to cause problems for our little family?**

**Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I get the timeline isn't really that good but I'm trying. If you have any questions PM me.**

* * *

Kensi woke up a few weeks later in somewhere she didn't imagine being in. Somewhere she hadn't been in seven years. And never thought she would be again. Marty's bedroom in Marty's bed.

She remembered the other days events perfectly. They had gotton back together and worked until one AM. Prompting Marty to ask them to sleepover.

Thats way when Marty wasn't in bed, Kensi got worried. He always used to watch her sleep.

Kensi got up and dressed in the clothes she she the day before.

she walked down the stairs and saw what she never thought she would see. Aleeah helping her father cook.

Aleeah laughed. "Daddy am I doing this right?"

Marty nodded. "Even at your young age you are still miles ahead of your mother in the cooking department.

Aleeah couldn't agree more. "She is a bad cook, she burns everything."

Kensi crossed her arms and made herself known. "Are you two making fun of me?"

Aleeah quickly shook her head. "No we aren't, right Daddy?"

Marty nodded his head. "She is right babe. We weren't making fun of you. We swear."

Kensi raised her eyebrow. "Do we have work today?"

Marty kissed her. "No. Today will be a family day."

Kensi smiled. "Maybe we can take Ali to Nell and Eric's and we can have a day to ourselves."

Marty smirked. "I'd like that."

Kensi sat down. "So what time did you get up?"

Marty squeezed Aleeah's sides. "This little monster came into our room at 6:30."

Kensi froze. "Our room?"

Marty nodded. "Even though you weren't with me doesn't mean it stopped being our room or the house stopped our house."

Kensi smiled. "You want me to move back in?"

Marty scratched the back of his neck. "Only if you want to."

"You know this isn't just about me anymore. Aleeah would be coming too."

"I know." Marnie chuckled lightly. "Don't you remember that this house has three bedrooms right? We can just transform one of them into however way she wants her room."

Aleeah perked up. "Mommy please say yes. I want to live with Daddy and you."

Kensi laughed. "I guess the princess has spoken. We are moving back into the house."

* * *

Kensi smiled at her best friend. "Thank you for watching her. You didn't have to do that."

Nell rolled her eyes. "Will you stop talking like that? Like this is some sort of burden on me. Because it's not. I wanted to do this. She's my goddaughter for fucks sake."

Kensi laughed. "If you say so."

Kensi smiled at the thought of Marty being with their daughter. "They are so perfect together. In just a few weeks they already manage to have the kind of relationship I had with my dad."

Nell scoffed. "What did you expect? Marty is awesome with kids. Hell, he's a kid himself. Did you expected to be any different when he was around his own child?"

Kensi shook her head. "I don't know what I was thinking honestly. Part of me thought that he would just ignore her again and pretended she didn't exist."

Nell wanted to shake some sense into her best friend. "Are you insane? Marty would never ignore something that you too created. Together. Out of love. Something that was partly you."

Kenzie wanted to slap herself upside the head. "You are so right. Why am I even overthinking this? I guess it's just something I do. Even when I shouldn't."

Nell smirked. "So what are you guys going to do? Get reacquainted with each other's bodies?"

Kensi hit her friend playfully in the shoulder. "No! Get your mind out of the gutter. We are going to have a day to ourselves. And he's going to help me move again."

Nell gasped. "You are going to move in with him again? Isn't that a little early?"

Kensi sighed. "I know he did was wrong but that doesn't change the fact that I'm in love with him."

"But Kens what if what he said isn't true? What are you going to do then? Huh?"

Kensi crossed her arms. "When have you ever known Deeks to lie to either of us."

Nell leaned back on her bed. "Never but Kensi I don't want you to go back to that place you were when you guys were apart."

Kensi laid down next to her. "I want. I'll make sure of it. The next time I see that bitch she'll be dead."

"You have been going through a lot of crap lately being in Afghanistan and held captive with your ex fiancé. Less then a year later your fiancé cheats on you. You have been going through hell ever since."

Kensi smiled. "I'm better now. Everything is better now. I'm never going back to that point in my life."

Nell put her head on Kensi's shoulder. "Good because I didn't really like when you were depressed."

Kensi breathed a sigh of relief as she reflected back to that point in her life. "You weren't the only one."

Nell smirked again. "I still think you should get reacquainted with each other's bodies before you move in with each other again."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "We have plenty of time for that after I move all mine and my daughter's stuff back in, you little sex kitten. Seriously, is sex all you think about lately?"

"I can't help it!" Nell whined. "I have been so horny lately but Eric won't give it up. We haven't had sex in like six months."

Kensi grimaced at the picture now forming in her head. "I get your my best friend and we tell each other everything but TMI. Marty might like talking to you about this stuff but I don't need to hear this."

* * *

**A/N: Kensi is head over heels. I have a feeling they will be back to how they were before he cheated very soon.**

**Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I kind of dropped off the face of the earth with this fic. I'm been preoccupied with my Grey's Anatomy Rebecca Avery Universe. Anyone who watches Grey's and loves Japril should read it.  
**

* * *

Nell sat down with Aleeah in her lap. "So do you like the idea of living with Marty?"

Aleeah nodded her head. "I love Daddy. He's really fun."

Nell smiled. "I'm just glad he won't teach you the things your grandpa taught your mom."

Aleeah tilted her head. "What are the things he teached her?"

"Shoot a gun, play poker, hot wire a house. Not very good things for a little girl like you to be doing."

Aleeah sighed. "Can you tell me a little bit about him? Mommy won't say anything."

Nell looked down. "I don't know much about him either."

"Can you at least tell me the things you do know?"

"Kensi is going to kill me for telling you this." Nell muttered to herself

Aleeah smirked. "What she don't know won't hurt her."

Nell laughed. "You are so much like your parents."

Aleeah positioned herself for a story. "Okay! I'm ready."

Nell smiled. "His name was Donald Blye and your mom was his only child. They were best friends."

"Is that why Mommy never talks about him?" Aleeah asked curiously.

Nell nodded. "It is very painful for her to talk about."

Aleeah sighed. "How did he die?"

Nell shook her head. "I don't think I should talk to you about that?"

Aleeah put her hands on her hips. "I want to be a cop or a doctor when I get older. I think the sooner I'm exposed to this kind of stuff, the better."

Nell rolled her eyes. The little girl could be such a drama queen. "He was beaten to death then his car was put on fire to make it look like a car accident."

Aleeah's eyes were filled with wonder. "Can you tell me more about your guys' cases?"

"Kens is so going to kill me for doing this...But oh well" Nell muttered to herself before telling Aleeah story after story of the team's adventures

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its so short. But they live together again as a family. What should happen next? I've sort of lost interest in this and I need ideas. So review or PM me  
**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
